marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Kravinoff (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by the Calypso Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Lyle | First = Spider-Man #47 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man #637 | HistoryText = Vladimir Kravinoff (Russian: Владимир Кравинов) was a son of Sergei Kravinoff, the infamous adversary of Spider-Man known as Kraven the Hunter. Unlike his illegitimate half-brother Alyosha Kravinoff, who was raised in shame in Africa, Vladimir grew up in Russia benefiting from his father's wealth and luxuries. However, their father often neglected both sons while he pursued his various international quarries. Unaware of his siblings, Vladimir was raised by Sergei's servant, Gregor, who acted as a surrogate father teaching him Sergei's hunting techniques. When Vlad was still a boy, Sergei put his son through a rite of passage in the world of Maine, hunting Vladimir while disguised as the fabled "Grim Hunter". Impressed by his son's abilities, which he had learned under Gregor, Sergei began to train Vlad personally. Vladimir Kravinoff took up the name "The Grim Hunter" and decided to hunt down Spider-Man and several of his foes. He only had one battle with Spider-Man, and his methods were nearly the same as his father's. He was briefly involved with the Hobgoblin, even giving that incarnation (Jason Macendale) his father's super strength formula which reacted to the anomalies in his bloodstream which gave him greater power and is perhaps the reason why Vladimir became more powerful then his father when he took the treatment. When he got out of jail, he decided to track Spider-Man down again, only to fight the Scarlet Spider instead. Kaine, a clone of Spider-Man arrived, and after a confrontation, Vladimir was killed by the insane duplicate. Vladimir apparently reappeared but it turned out to be a life model decoy.the Wolverine/Black Cat miniseries, Claws Sasha Kravinoff, Ana Kravinoff, and Alyosha Kravinoff killed Spider-Woman III as part of a sacrifice that revived Vladimir as a humanoid lion creature. He was killed by his father out of mercy for what he had been made into when the Kravinoff family went to the Savage Land.The Gauntlet | Powers = As a result of ingesting the same serum composed of jungle herbs that granted his father superhuman abilities, Vladimir was granted marginally superior superhuman abilities and without the need for periodic ingestion of the serum to maintain them. Superhuman Senses: Vladimir's senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Vladimir could see objects at much greater distances with perfect clarity than a normal human, though it isn't known if he retained this same level of clarity at night. His hearing was heightened in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds at much greater distances than a normal human. He could also detect sounds that other humans can't. Vladimir's sense of smell was enhanced to the point that he could track a target by it's scent, much in the same way a wolf or bloodhound. Superhuman Strength: Vladimir possessed superhuman strength and, at his peak, was able to lift up to 3 tons. Superhuman Speed: Vladimir could run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athletes. He was able to run at speeds up to 65 miles per hour over short distances. Superhuman Stamina: Vladimir's superior musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Vladimir's bodily tissue was harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. Vladimir could withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injuries himself. However, he could be wounded by bullets or blade weapons composed of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Vladimir's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Vladimir's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Longevity: As with his father, the jungle serum's effects dramatically slowed Vladimir's aging process. However, since he was a young man at the time of his death and didn't have to ingest the serum frequently as his father did, the full extent of his suppressed aging isn't known. | Abilities = Vladimir was a highly capable hand to hand combatant. He was also highly skilled in using a variety of weapons including firearms, blowguns, knives, and spears. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vladimir wore armor on his arms and torso that further protected those areas of his body from physical injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = Vladimir typically carried a broad away of weapons including gauntlets that fired powerful electrical shocks, dart launchers mounted to his wrists, and a spear that could project powerful energy blasts. Vladimir also used more conventional weapons at times including firearms, a tonfa, a blowgun, and a knife that had been in his family for generations. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fur Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Grim Hunt casualties Category:Calypso Serum Category:Weapons Expert